venturebrothersfandomcom-20200216-history
The Incredible Mr. Brisby
The Incredible Mr. Brisby is the fourth episode in the first season of The Venture Brothers. Storyline Team Venture lands at Brisbyland, to the excitement of Hank and Dean, but Dr. Venture swears they are only here for business and orders the boys to stay put in the plane. Brock and Dr. Venture head over to see the propetier of the amusement park, Roy Brisby, who is stuck in a wheelchair with permanent lockjaw and wide eyes, thanks to an unfortunant accident involving a metal Abraham Lincoln dropped onto him. As he explains his predicament alongside his bodyguard Mandalay and 'companda' Li-Li (whom he won from David Bowie in a trivia contest), he requests that Dr. Venture clone him a new, healthy body. Dr. Venture refuses, which angers Brisby, who tells Dr. Venture that he is merely riding on his dead father's coattails and that he WILL build him a new body...Dr. Venture is knocked unconscious; and Brock is rendered powerless by a drugged cigarette handed to him by Mandalay and left in the park grounds. Hank and Dean meanwhile are kidnapped and brainwashed by the Orange County Liberation Front, people of Orange County, California who are angered by Brisbyland's negative development of their homes and land. The two boys are now recruited into the militia and the organization will soon stage a raid on the park. Brock is rescued by his old flame and former Soviet spy-turned-mercenary Molotov Cocktease, and in the hotel room they share begin fighting each other when Brock finds himself in unfamiliar surroundings, only to give into their passion for each other...but also to find Molotov still has a chastity belt and can't go 'all the way''. As Brock takes care of his resulting dissapointment, Molotov admits she saw the OCLF take the boys and that they can work together towards their respective goals against Brisby, Brock agrees. Dr. Venture is also about to be forced to begin making a new body for Brisby in their combination headquarters and beehive attraction, but instead when he wakes up imagines himself as a southern belle and Brisby imagines that the diet pills and stimulants Dr. Venture regularly consumes are to blame. They are suddenly attacked by the OCLF, who begin fighting against Brisby's bee-suited henchmen and employees. Amidst the chaos Brock finds a nail gun and nails Dr. Venture by the wrist of his shirt to the wall, when he encounters Mandalay, the giant bodyguard simply walks off, not wanting the trouble. Brock also manages to snap the boys out of their brainwashing by merely stating the boys didn't want him to attack them. Molotov, meanwhile, shares one last kiss with Brock, heads off to and finds Brisby, and threatens him for what her client wants...as we see her driving off some time later, it turns out to be Li-Li with her in her vehicle, and she assures David Bowie via her cell that the panda is safe. Quotes (Brock has just learned Molotov still can't fully have sex with him, and he gets up clad in only a bathtowl with his considerable manhood prominent) Brock: I gotta go take care of something. Brisby: Now that we've exchanged pleasantries and hot panda milk, Dr. Venture, let's talk business. Hank: Dude, look! Elephants! Dean: That's...(rummages through book) "loxodonta africana." You can tell which ones are the males because they're the only ones with tusks. Hank: I got no problem tellin' which one's the male, bro. Check out the fifth leg on that beast! Dean: It's called a "trunk." Hank: It's called "you're a spaz", and that ain't what I'm talkin' about. Hank: What are you, on the rag? Dr. Venture: It's impossible for me to be on the rag, I'm . . . I can't believe I'm even arguing with you about this. What men's room did you pick up that kind of trash talk up in? (the boys point at Brock, who shrugs) Dr. Venture: I- that's it! The deal is off! I don't care if you are rich, I don't have to take this crap from a gimp! Trivia *It's quite obvious Roy Brisby is a parody of Walt Disney, and Brisbyland a parody of Disneyland. *The Orange County Liberation Front also parodies complaints of people in the parks' area over the development problems the parks brings. *We find out in this episode that Dr. Venture is not a real doctor. *Dr. Venture's quote "I've always depended on the kindness of strangers," is a direct line from the play A Streetcar Named Desire. *Mandelay's character was inspired by both Manute from Sin City and Punjab from Little Orphan Annie. "Mandelay" was also the name of the character's theme song. *When the OC Guard says "What, did you turn them all the way up to Patty Hearst," he is referring to a girl named Patty Hearst who was kidnapped in the '70s and brainwashed to commit crimes with her captors.